


A Surprising Request

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel/Zevran ficlet from my RP blog, based on this meme: Leave a “Shag Me” in my ask and I’ll write a dirty drabble with our characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Request

“ _Ow_ , keep your hands out of my hair if you are not going to make good on it.” Zevran complains, tone sharp as he reaches up to dislodge Nathaniel’s wrist; the grip on his hair does not hurt that much, but he is very  _particular_  about his hair, and he does not wish it to be ruined for no reason.

"What if I was going to make good on it?"

"You- sorry, what was that? The  _great_  Nathaniel Howe-“

”Shut up.” Zevran does, affronted, but Nathaniel continues to speak before the elf can complain. “I want you to suck me.”

"Well, we all want  _many_  things-“

"And I can tell that you would like nothing more." Zevran hums, and then he leans, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck, using the better leverage to pull him down. 

"And if I do? Will you  _return_  the favour?”

"That is generally how these things work." 

And yes, that is an appealing idea. The idea of Howe with his lips wrapped around Zevran, hands on the elf’s thighs or his hips to prevent him from moving—-

"Very well." Zevran says, and he throws the other man backwards, into the alleyway.

Well! 

He had not expected the Howe to be so vocal, once they got going. What a pleasant surprise. 


End file.
